Dib and the First Year
by Chocoholic-Wallflower
Summary: Dib finds a videotape in a closet when hiding from the wrath of Gaz. He decides to watch it and finds some interesting footage! PMAAR Slightly rated for the mentioning of P-E-R-V.


_**This was a completely funny parody from the beginning of "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" when London lives with Maddie after she becomes poor. The beginning of the episode was so funny, I couldn`t help but think of this oneshot. I hope you like it!**_

_**I do not own Invader Zim in any way, shape, or form. I`m just a fan and I only own the featured character in the videotape.**_

_

* * *

_

Dib really felt weird today. He thought there was something he NEEDED to know. But..what? It was on his mind ALL DAY and it distracted him from everything. And everyone seemed to notice(FINALLY, YOU HUMANS ARE DOING SOMETHING THAT`S NOT STUPID! XD ...No offense..) When he got home from skool, he was looking around the house in a suspicious way. He looked through his family`s stuff. When he`s in Gaz`s room, looking through her clothes, voodoo dolls, a mural of herself and a pizza going on a date, a half-eaten moldy hot dog, CDs of Evanescence, Linkin Park, & Three Days Grace, and FINALLY, the Bitey doll with it`s headless body, Gaz screams, "DIB!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" That scared the heck outta Dib and to save his life, he ran at the speed of sound. Well, if you were being chased down by a deadly person, you`d probably run at the speed of sound too. Finally, Gaz was bored of chasing Dib, and started cleaning her room.

Dib was relieved that he could rest from running since she chased him for an hour. He was hiding in a closet filled with lab coats, boots, and boxes. Dib couldn`t really see, the only light that came in was from the crack under the door. But, he COULD`VE SWORN he saw a box that said _"Dib Videotapes" _in black marker. Dib adjusted his glasses just in case he thought the words were wrong. And they weren`t. "Wait, I`ve been videotaped?! Hmm..Maybe these were made when I was a baby. But in comparison to my theory of being abducted by aliens as a baby, I don`t remember seeing myself being videotaped. But it`s worth a look." Dib thought.

And with that, he dug through the box. But there was only one. Dib frowned, he had only ONE videotape. That seemed unfair. He held the dusty videotape and tried to read the title; _"Dib: The First Year." _"This looks decent." Dib thought. And he came out of the closet, cleaning the videotape with a duster.

Dib put the tape in the VCR, landed on the couch, and prepared for the worst. We see Dib watching the video, his eyes glued to the screen. From our vision, we can`t see the video. "Ami, you`re doing great. Just keep pushing!" said a voice, which sounds like Prof. Membrane. Then we hear a woman who was most likely Ami screaming in agonizing pain.

Then Gaz sits on the couch, her GameSlave 3 in her hands. She wasn`t playing it, and saw the video. "Dib, what is this?" Gaz asked rudely until she saw the screen and had a grim, scared look. "It`s-UGH, FAST-FORWARD, NOW!!! BEFORE I PUKE!" And Dib swiftly clicked the fast-forward button on the remote, while Gaz hid her face.

Finally, Dib was relieved and pushed the play button. "This part looks safe. You can watch now." Dib said, sighing with relief.

"Perv.." Gaz mumbled under her breath.

Now we can all see the screen, it shows Ami holding baby Dib. Ami had wavy violet hair, gray eyes, and was wearing a white nightgown. Baby Dib was wearing blue footy pajamas that cover his hands like mittens and an alien blanket was wrapped around him. "Oh my goodness. You`re so kawaii!" Ami exclaimed.

"What does 'kawaii' mean?" Membrane asked, holding the camera. He`s only heard in the background.

"Oh, you`re silly. Kawaii is Japanese for cute." Ami explained.

"Really, I didn`t know." Membrane replied.

"Oh, well at least you know now." Ami giggled.

Then the phone rang. Ami gave Membrane baby Dib so she could grab the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi, sis. Yes, he`s irresistable, you wouldn`t believe how cute Dib is. If only you could`ve seen him at the hospital like the other relatives. But of course, you could`ve come if SHE didn`t go missing....Yeah, I guess. Bye, sis!" And that was Ami`s chat on the phone before she hung up.

Dib automatically clicked the TV off. That was his mother!? His jaw dropped, his eyes twitched, and Gaz`s jaw dropped as well. "Wanna watch more of the video?" Dib asked.

"No." Gaz replied, walked away and started to play her game.

"I agree with you. Well, guess it`s time to get back to exposing Zim. Can`t have videos distracting me from saving our world." Dib said.

"Be quiet." Gaz hissed.

* * *

_**THE END OF THE ONESHOT!! Did you like it? I hope so! Cause if you like it, I recommend you press the review button, pweaze? *puppy dog face* With a cherry on top? **_


End file.
